


Mechanics

by Lieju



Category: Gaston (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: M/M, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: Olivie decides to build a robot and stumbles upon a secret.





	

"And then, Mister Alien was helped uout of the trap by his robot companion," Gaston said.

 

Olivie looked up from the bed. "Was his robot strong?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Then why didn't it beat up the starfish-monster? You know, before?"

 

"The starfish monster was even stronger. And the robot didn't like fighting."

 

"What did the robot do?" Olivie asked. "Did it have any functions?"

 

"Hm? I guess the robot was Mister Alien's friend? Being in space alone and exploring would be very boring otherwise. But they were very good friends."

 

"Could it fly? And shoot beams from its eyes?"

 

"If you want it to."

 

Olivie felt a bit cheated. If the story just turned into whatever she suggested it wasn't a real story.

But the idea of a robot friend...

 

"Could you build a robot?"

Her Daddy could build all kinds of things, even if Papa would tell him to keep most of them out of the house.

 

"Hm? Maybe I could. But you should go to sleep now."

He reached to stroke her cheek. "Goodnight, Olivie."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Are we there yet!?" Olivie poked her head from behind the seat, trying to see her fathers sitting at the front.

 

She got a "Yes," from her Daddy and "Probably not, at the speed we are making in this trashcan," from her Papa.

 

"Phuh, it'll be fine," Gaston told him.

 

"I don't understand why you insist on keeping this piece of junk," Léon grumbled. 

 

"Hm? This car had personality," Gaston said.

 

"It regularly breaks down," Léon pointed out. "It's completely unreliable."

 

"Yeah, it kinda is," Olivie agreed.

 

"Yes, but in interesting ways," Gaston said. "A piece of technology that doesn't work the way it's supposed to can be so much more fun than one who just obeys and does what it's told to. Like I said, personality."

 

"Hmph," Léon grumbled. "I have to doubt whether technology needs quite this much personality. I'd far prefer machines that just did what you told them to. Besides, this black smoke it's spewing again can't be healthy, especially not for Olivie. And considering your attitudes towards smoking-"

 

"Hm, maybe you do have a point."

 

Léon coughed.

 

"But that's definitely because of your pipe," Gaston told him. "But I suppose I could try tuning up this thing a bit. Hm, I think it's definitely time for maintenance..."

 

Olivie reached forward, suddenly curious. "Can I help?"

 

"No," Léon told her. "Maybe when you're older. But for now, Daddy's workshop is off limits."

 

Olivie pouted. "I'm not a baby anymore."

And she had so many great ideas too!

"Daddy, you should fix the car to go faster, and make it talk. I saw it on TV. Someone had a talking car."

 

"I don't think I'd stand hearing the opinions of this car," Léon mumbled.

 

"I could help!"

 

"When you're older," Gaston told her. "And you have your own toolbox, don't you?"

 

"Yeah, with some screwdrivers! What can I build with just some dumb screwdrivers?"

But now that she thought about it, her Daddy's workshop probably had all kinds of tools and machinery she could use.

 

To build her own robot.

 

* * *

 

 

"Olivie?"

Gaston handed her some money. "Go and buy some milk, okay? You can use rest of the money to get something for yourself."

 

She took the money, nodding. She had a fairly good idea what was going on. Her fathers would send her away on an errand and lock themselves in their bedroom to do some father-stuff.

So, a good chance for her to put her plan into action.

 

Olivie pretended to leave and turned back at the gate, planning to sneak to the basement that had been converted into a workshop.

The door was locked. Well, she had expected that and come prepared. She pushed a hairpin into the lock and twisted it.

It got stuck and snapped in half.

 

After getting five pins stuck in the lock it probably was time to admit this wasn't working.

She was just wondering if she could get her screwdriver and somehow unscrew the hinges when she heard a noise from the workshop.

 

She just manged to hide in the kitchen before the door opened and someone walked out.

Olivie sneaked a look but missed who it had been.

So, her dads were working on something there?

She pouted. Without her?

But the door was open now...

 

She walked down the stairs and was in the workshop.

It was full of all kinds of machines and tools she had never seen.

But some of the stuff was kinda creepy. She stared at what seemed like some doll-parts. A small hand, maybe her Daddy was making dolls?

 

She tiptoed to see what was on the big most important-looking table middle of the room.

Upon seeing what it was she froze.

 

"What are you doing here?" a voice came from behind her.

 

Olivie screamed.

 

"Olivie?"

 

She ran, ignoring the voice. Away from the workshop, upstairs to her room. She crawled under the bed and closed her eyes. Maybe that would make her wake up?

 

The door opened. "Olivie?"

 

That sounded like her Daddy. But maybe it wasn't. Maybe some villains, aliens probably, had replaced him. Like they had replaced Papa.

 

Her real Papa must have been alright, he must have.

She fought to hold back tears, but couldn't help a whimper.

 

The familiar looking shoes stopped at her bed, and slowly her Daddy's face came to view.

 

"Olivie? Are you okay?" Gaston asked.

 

She crawled out, and hugged him. "Papa was-"

He bent down to her level, wiping away the tears. "Papa will be fine. He just had to take a nap."

 

She shook her head. "He had wires coming out of his chest!"

 

Gaston hugged her.

"Olivie, you need to remember one thing, whatever happens, OK? That I love you and Papa more than anything in the world. And Papa loves you."

 

She nodded, not sure why he was saying that. It felt kinda scary, actually.

"Where did the real Papa go?" she asked.

 

"That was your real Papa," Gaston told her. "He has always been like that."

 

"Like a robot?"

 

Gaston nodded.

 

That felt kinda relieving actually. Knowing her Papa hadn't been replaced without her even noticing.

 

"Are you a robot?" She pointed at her Daddy.

 

He shook his head.

 

"Am I a robot?"

 

Gaston hesitated a bit before answering. "Yes. But more importantly than that, you're our daughter."

 

"Oh." Olivie blinked. "That's kinda cool. Why can't I fly?"

 

"Mmhuh?"

 

"Did you make me? You and Papa?"

 

"I did, copying Léon's neural network and using it as a basis. And then I let it grow on its own. You are just like a human child, made from your parents, but grew up to be you."

 

"But you didn't give me laser-eyes or anything? Why not?"

 

"Hm, maybe later. And I don't think Papa would have appreciated that..."

 

"I want to go see Papa. Is he- sleeping?"

 

"It's probably too scary. He'll be fine, I just put him to sleep for a bit to check on his insides. I never managed to get him to stop smoking. Never start, Olivie, it's not good for your ventilation systems."

 

"I won't," she promised.

 

He reached to push a well-hidden button behind her ear. "Goodnight, Olivie."

 

* * *

 

 

Gaston carried his sleeping daughter to the workshop, and laid her down on the smaller table.

She looked like a normal human child, deep asleep, her chest rhythmically moving up and down, mimicking breathing.

He reached to stroke her hair, trying to decide what to do.

He could remove all the memories from the last hour or so. It  _ should _ be simple.

 

But she was unique. It probably wouldn't work exactly like a normal android brain. Not that her father's really did either.

Besides, just wiping her memory like that felt wrong.

 

He walked to his husband laying on the large work-table, looking less like asleep, his chest open and breathing stopped.

 

This was a problem however, since Olivie would tell Léon.

 

Although one of the oddities in his programming made him ignore anything that would hint he was not human.

 

He had apparently not even noticed how Olivie would grow in leaps, whenever Gaston switched her brain to a larger body to give the illusion of growth.

But if Olivie outright told him the truth...

 

He _could_ wipe Olivie's memory.

Then again, he _could_ simply program Léon to stop smoking, or stop yelling at him, or appreciate him more and think all his ideas were awesome. Or to at least get him to relax more.

 

But Gaston never would do any of that, and not just because he'd be afraid of ruining something wonderful he had accidentally created when experimenting with his android's programming.

 

Although maybe trying to fix that bug with the  _ visual processing _ wouldn't hurt, especially since Olivie had inherited it...

 

Meh, better not to risk it. Plus  Léon looked cute with glasses.

 

He stared at the form laying on the table.

So, which would be the best way to start with the revelations?

'Hi, I'm actually an alien'?, or would that be better left for later once he had stopped yelling at him for being a robot?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Léon opened his eyes, and blinked.

Why was he in Gaston's workshop?

He turned to look at Gaston and sat up on the table, confused and certain something was about to go horribly wrong. Almost like he already knew what it was but had forgotten...

 

"What?"

 

Gaston kissed him, almost desperately.

 

"Léon, I love you."

 

He pulled back. "And there's sort of some stuff that I haven't told you."

 

 

 


End file.
